


The Ride

by Sasy_B



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Zenigata has had just about enough of Lupin's teasing and shuts him up the way he never knew he always wanted.(There is no plot here. Only sex.)
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The world just needs more Zeni fucking the daylights outa Lupin. I'm doing the will of god.

The memory of how they ended up like this was long lost. All Zenigata could think about at that moment was Lupin.

Which, albeit, was not abnormal for him. But what was abnormal was their current predicament.

He remembered the handcuffs he designed specifically for Lupin. He remembered locking his wrist in one cuff and his rivals in the other, then promptly stuffing him into the only remaining police vehicle that was not in shambles and speeding off before the thief had a chance to react.

Everything after that was a blur.

In his right mind he screamed out: _It's a trap. A ploy to distract you so he can think of a way out of this._

But then he recalled the fact that _he_ was the one who stopped the car, jerking the wheel and slamming on the break before sizing the smaller man up and crowding him against the passenger side window. _He_ was the one to hoist the thief up by the collar of his shirt and breathe in his air, growling down at him in a rush of heat. _He_ was the one to mash their faces together, causing both a physical and visceral collision of teeth and tongue and aching need that sent blistering shock-waves through his body.

There might have been _some_ form of provocation on Lupin's part, he remembered both praise and scorn dancing together on his tongue the way they always did when the inspector was so close to success, remembered prods at his pride and echoes of admiration dripping out of the thief with zeal.

But aside from those teasing words and mocking prods _-his usual banter-_ Lupin merely followed his lead; free hand wrapping around Zenigata’s neck to push off his old battered hat and grip nimble fingers in cropped black hair. He was only opening his mouth more to Zenigata’s encouraging advances. Only just arched into all the touches the inspector left on every spot he could reach.

Zenigata’s head was foggy, he feared momentarily that Lupin might have slipped him something, but a twist in his veins told him, _no_. This was a normal feeling. one he had felt many times before; past lovers raced briefly through his head before all he could think about was his many, _many_ chases with Lupin himself and the rush he felt every time he was _just so close_ to exactly this.

The adrenaline, the heat, the need to be perfectly close to every part of him no matter the cost. This was just like that. 

But instead of the desire to bring him to his own conviction, chained and left for naught in a barren cell made just for him, what tossed and turned inside Zenigata now was the fervent need to pull Lupin closer. To kiss him more. To breathe him in like the oxygen he has always been.

All the rest of Zenigata’s messy thoughts left his head as Lupin hooked his cuffed hand on his, lacing their fingers together where it rested on his rib cage. He squeezed as an ungodly moan tore through his throat and echoed back out Zenigata’s own mouth.

It could have been performative, but Zenigata doubted it immensely. He had walked in on enough of Lupin’s most _revealing_ situations that he could tell the difference between the thieves' passion and his performance. This was no performance.

The way he smoothed out their kiss, keeping the same heady pace but somehow steering it away from that toothy grit and into something deeper and far more desperate. The way his free hand roamed Zenigata’s larger frame and pressed desperately into all of his dips and curves.

The kiss broke, they locked eyes; Lupin’s bore holes through him, trying desperately to read his rivals mind.

Zenigata, remembering the only thing keeping them from crashing off the side of this deserted road was his foot glued firmly to the brake, allowed his eyes to waver between Lupin’s kiss swollen, cherry red lips and his deep grey eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. The inspector then made a rather idiotic decision, and put the car in park at the speed of light.

Lupin squeaked as Zenigata gripped him by his lapel and threw him into the back seat of the car. Their wrists jerked uncomfortably at the motion but Lupin's only complaint came in the form of a very breathy, heady sounding _"Pop's",_ that echoed through Zenigata’s head. He would remember that sound for a very long time.

When Zenigata finally managed to crawl back there on top of him, Lupin decided to take a much more assertive route, wrapping his legs around Zenigata waist and dragging him down along the back seats for another crushing kiss. 

This time the thieves' hands wandered through the inspectors many layers of clothing, unbuttoning his vest and working on his tie while Zenigata struggled to find what he was looking for on Lupin.

It was always tucked away somewhere, more carefully concealed, even, than most of his weapons and gadgets. Even so, Zenigata had confiscated it enough times to know some of Lupin’s favorite hiding places, so he searched, hands roaming and patting all over, obviously enjoying the familiar practice of a pat down just as much as the hunt itself.

He found it in a hidden pocket in his jacket, among other related items, most of which would likely not be put to as much use at that exact moment. Nevertheless, Zenigata made a mental note of the contents.

Just as he pulled the small bottle out, Lupin bit at Zenigata’s bottom lip and chuckled, “Love it when you get all handsy on me, Pop’s. Don’t stop just because of that little thing.”

He took the travel sized bottle of lube from Zenigata with his chained hand and uncapped it.

Zenigata swallowed, slow and thick as he watched. He then shifted, sitting upright, bumping his head on the roof of the car. He shook it off as he finally managed to pull both Lupin's trousers and underpants down at the same time, barely past mid thigh.

Lupin's smirk grew again, eyes glistening with intent as he squeezed lube into his free hand, capping the bottle again and tossing it near his head where it would not get lost, the slick hand drifted down between his legs and he sank one finger all the way into himself immediately.

"You're so fuckin' eager, aren't you, Pop's," Lupin bit his lip as he wiggled the digit inside himself. Lowering his voice, he rasped, "Can't wait anymore, can you? Well, me either."

Zenigata let out a strangled growl, happily watching a deep flush make its way across Lupin's face. His hands were at his own belt and trousers, working erratically to try and free himself as well. Lupin's chained hand grabbed for it and those damned fingers worked flawlessly at the buckle and buttons.

Zenigata leaned in again, forcing Lupin's legs forward as well. He latched onto Lupin's chained hand and pressed it against the seat near his head, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. The inspectors other hand wondered again as he nipped at the thieves’ neck and ears. He could not stop touching and tasting and teasing, soaking in every ounce of the man beneath him. 

Thoughtlessly, the inspector thrust his hips, letting his quickly hardening shaft rub deliciously against Lupin's inner thighs. It was not nearly enough friction, but it felt good, it felt natural to be so needy. The more he thrust, the more sound of anticipation it pulled out of Lupin; delicious squeaks and high groans. They were so close to getting what they both craved but still so, so painfully far.

Lupin shifted beneath him, eyes screwing shut as he added another finger. Zenigata's free hand wandered low, feeling out the sloped curves of Lupin's ass and what he could of his lithe thighs. 

He could not help himself as his arbitrary thrusts gained enough force to rock the whole car with them; in vain as they were, it still made for _some_ friction. He could not help himself as his hand dipped between supple cheeks to meet the one working so diligently inside to make room for him, the deliciously wet sounds emanating from there driving the inspector mad. And he most certainly could not help himself as his index finger pushed in beside the now three others Lupin had only just worked into himself.

It was clear it had not been too terribly long since Lupin had seen any action back there but it was also clear there was a lot of stretching to be done if they wanted to fit anything resembling Zenigata’s girth inside without fear of tearing anything.

So Zenigata pushed his finger in as far as he could, stretching him out that much more. It was clearly uncomfortable for Lupin, but the man made no comment, only turning his head into Zenigata's where it was nestled into his neck, and nibbling at his ear.

The inspector thrust harder still, hips lowering, allowing his length to rub directly over their hands again and again, collecting much of the warm lube left behind there as he did.

Lupin's chained hand suddenly slipped out of Zenigata's grasp, rifling through that hidden pocket in his jacket and pulling out a condom. He ripped it open with his teeth, then guided both of their hands down between them. It was difficult, slipping the rubber over the inspectors large cock, each with only one hand twisted at a rather uncomfortable angle due to the nature of their position, but one way or another they managed to fit it on.

“Feeling cozy, inspector?” Lupin whispered into Zenigata’s hairline.

The larger man groaned, continuing his earlier actions, thrusting near the thieves’ currently stuffed hole with grand anticipation as Lupin added more lube in that general direction.

Zenigata pulled his finger out, Lupin was nearly ready and Zenigata’s restlessness was ebbing on desperation. Hands now lingering anywhere and everywhere they could touch.

He thrust hard against Lupin’s hips, just to feel that delicious sensation of the collision. Lupin’s hips jerked up in tandem.

Lupin could tell they had done just enough stretching to make it, he felt confident in their position, but this was now a game. How much could they _feel_ without going all the way? How long could they hold out before one of them caved and put it in?

And there was always the lingering question nagging at the back of their minds: once they started -once they truly left the world behind them- could they stop? _Would they want to stop?_ Is there a point when enough is enough and things go back to _just the chase?_

Unaware they both were thinking the same thing, the two rivals pushed the thoughts deeper within themselves, resolving to cross those bridges when they got there. Never daring to speak such things into the open air, they pressed on;

Not that such consequences mattered to them. Nothing about this situation changed their relationship. Nothing. The only difference between this, and every other encounter before, was the fact that they both had the same goal in mind beginning to end.

Touch more. Taste more. Feel more. More. More. More. their endless game of Cat and Mouse playing out the same now as it ever had.

Zenigata could not help but moan Lupin’s name out, withholding the usual chastising grit that always accompanied it. He knew he would cave first, with each fruitless thrust of his hips he vividly imagined what it will feel like to be inside him. To feel his rival's walls, hot and wet, stretched tightly around his cock.

Just like that, in one fell swoop, Zenigata thrust against Lupin just as the thief quirked his hips up. A violent scream tore through Lupin’s throat and his back arched deliciously at the sensation of Zenigata’s massive cock entering him alongside his own fingers.

“S- sorry! …that wasn’t supposed t-”

“Pervy _-aha-_ liar,” Lupin groaned, eyes rolling back as he eased his fingers out of himself. “If ya’ couldn’t wait any longer _-gah-_ ya’ should’ve warned a guy!”

Zenigata was only about an inch inside, but the initial stretch was unbearably tight. They both took a small moment to breathe before Zenigata began pushing in farther, little by little, until he was seated fully inside. by the time he was, they were both a panting mess in each other's embrace. 

Lupin adjusted beneath him, then did what he could to get the ball rolling: bucking his hips and just barely tightening his hole around Zenigata to encourage something, _anything_ more than their current stalemate.

It worked. With a huff Zenigata propped himself up on his forearms, cupping the sides of Lupin's head in his large hands as he started easing in and out, lavishing Lupin's face with small kisses and nips.

It was only moments before Zenigata started picking up the pace, breath hitched, fingers clenched in short dark strands of hair, mouth agape, cheeks a deep flush. His rhythm was almost soothing, Lupin thought, an easy rock, pushing and pulling like the tide. That is, It _felt_ as such, before he started putting real force behind his movement.

Lupin did his best to move with him, groaning and whimpering and whispering sweet nothings in every language he knew how between each thrust, but it became more and more difficult as the heat grew between them again.

The sound of the running car engine was completely blocked out by the slap of skin on skin and just as quickly as they began, the two men devolved into their own little puddles of bliss.

Zenigata briefly adjusted, a small action that was almost involuntary, quirking his hips upward, into the warm drag surrounding him. He almost didn't hear as Lupin all but shrieked at the movement. Almost.

The inspector brought himself to a full stop, looking down at his rival with genuine concern, he was going to ask if he was being too rough, if it was too much, but then Lupin grabbed him by his jaw and pleaded- _begged:_

“For the love of god- Do. Not. Stop! I want more! Harder… Please!” his legs were shaking and his eyes began to water. His free hand snaked around the inspectors neck, latching onto the collar of his overcoat and digging his fingernails into his hairline. The other hand grappled for perches on the worn fabric of the seat.

Zenigata leaned in, kissing Lupin hard on the lips before sitting up just a bit more, gripping the man's hips with bruising pressure and fucking into him with everything he had.

For Zenigata, it was a dizzying, all consuming bliss. He thought distantly that they could probably use more lube but he could not manage to linger on such things as Lupin devolved into incoherent curses and screams beneath him.

"Yes! That's it! More- fuck me more! Shit… Koichi!" Lupin yelled as he suddenly came over his dress shirt, clinching tight and hot around his rivals cock.

Even as he watched the man succumb to his pleasures, even as he heard him scream his name aloud, even as he felt that agonizingly tight pull around him, Zenigata could not stop. His hands dug crescent shaped markings into Lupin’s flesh as his own moans escalated, escaping his chest after each rattling thrust and suddenly he was coming too, hard and pulsing, seated deep inside the thief.

It was shattering, the way his whole body simply stopped to _feel it._ like the whole world had been waiting for this one moment where they could just be still in this euphoria.

A beat later Zenigata collapsed on top of Lupin, pulling out and pushing the man's legs off to the side in one sloppy motion, breath coming out ragged and sore. Did he scream as well? He did not hear it at the time but the grit in the back of his throat suggested as much.

The fuzzy feeling Zenigata had felt since he got in this car with Lupin was now a steady, even flow. He was riding on cloud nine as his mind drifted off into an easy, empty hum.

The two men lay there, catching their breath and steadying their racing hearts. The position was uncomfortable at best, especially so for Lupin, trapped as he was under Zenigata's crushing weight.

Another few beats of silence and the two men turned to face each other, easing in for one more kiss, this one was much softer than any of the others, though still held notes of heady desire as their tongues danced back and forth in each other's mouths.

Lupin pulled back suddenly, slipping out from underneath the inspector and crawling into the driver’s seat.

Zenigata shot up from his position, reaching for Lupin with a startled, “Hey! How did you-” when his wrist jerked, forcing him back onto the soiled bench seat.

Somewhere in the throes of their pleasure, Lupin had managed to find the key to the cuffs, unchain himself and lock Zenigata's wrist to the seat instead.

Lupin gazed back at his new captive in the rear view mirror with an expression that could only be defined as _mischievous glee._

“You know, Pops, you really do make for a passionate lover.” Lupin said coyly, as he shifted the car into drive and sped off down the empty byway.

“You- where are we going, damnit?”

“Somewhere much more comfortable than this ratty old car. Trust me, if you think that was something, I’m about to give you the ride of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I tagged everything right....  
> I love talking to people about things and stuff so if you like this leave a comment maybe? <3
> 
> Chaotic Main Twit: @SaSyBanan
> 
> Art twit: @SugarSnapArts


End file.
